Unexpected Coincidence
by MimzeeTizzo
Summary: The Lab Rats have been used to their individual bionics for so long but when another Bionic superhuman pops up and steals the heart of a certain lab rat, tension builds and someone has to admit to their feelings before it is too late.
1. Just an Ordinary Morning

Hey Guys! This is my first Fan-fiction featuring me! I hope it goes well... leave some reviews for me so that I can see what I should improve.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

It seemed like pretty much an ordinary morning. I got up from bed in the morning completing some easy mental arithmetic to warm up my brain and made a beeline for the shower. Adam has his own now because the last time he waited too long he became angry and… well I don't need to explain the rest.

Bree requested for an en-suite like her rich friends have, because she wanted more 'privacy'. She made me swear that I never tell anyone about the day of the incident where she left the door unlocked and I waltzed right in the room face to bosom staring right at her melons. For me it was quite a satisfying morning but she was probably traumatized after that event.

I slipped into the shower quickly scrubbing myself and singing some ancient song covered by Frank Sinatra.

**_My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable  
Unphotographable  
Yet you're my favourite work of art…_**

I smiled to myself when I heard Bree singing the next verse of the same show tune in the corridor.

_**Is your figure less than greek**_  
_**Is your mouth a little weak**_  
_**When you open it to speak**_  
_**Are you smart? **_

'Yes' I whispered

Once I had dried myself with a hygienically cleansed towel, I opened the secret compartment door which I and Mr Davenport installed. It led into a room full of basic hair care products. I blow-dried my hair and adjusted it with some hair gel. I always made sure that it was sweet smelling because I wanted Bree to notice that I had a sensitive side.

Now I know what you're thinking. It is really weird for someone to be crushing on their older sibling isn't it? However out of curiosity a few months ago I ran a DNA trial on each of my siblings and found out that we weren't related at all! The only thing that keeps us together is our surname (which I'm probably going to change when I'm 18.)

I jumped deep in thought when Mr Davenport called us all down for some sort of meeting. I raced into my room changing into a plain white shirt, a long sleeved dark blue plaid shirt, some distressed jeans and my favourite high tops.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I was kind of annoyed when Mr Davenport stopped me halfway through my hair straightening routine (Brush & Straight – Brush & Straight) so I had to speed up burning my hand in the process. I held in my screams of pain and raced downstairs beating everyone as usual. Mr Davenport was pacing up and down avoiding Tasha's lectures about him needing to calm down and that he might form a draft.

We made small talk and waited for the boys to immaturely race down the stairs like hungry apes. Adam won of course cheating with his super strength to throw the others back up the stairs. He took a seat next to me on the beige sofa as Leo and Chase settled into the tense atmosphere.

With a pale face as he spoke Mr Davenport gave us some news that we weren't expecting.

"Do any of you remember my old college buddy Felix who I told you about?" We all shrugged as he held up a photo of 2 dorks from the 90s gaining a nostalgic look on his face. One was dark haired with a fringe swept to the side wearing an unbuttoned shirt. His glasses looked pretty nerdy but he had wisdom in his eyes.

The other guy was a handsome blond with tanned skin and a hairstyle like Eric Dane's. Davenport insisted that he was the handsome one but even Adam could tell who was who.

"Recently he has been keeping close contact with me and questioning my every move. I suspect that he is up to something to do with one of my inventions so just watch out." We all stared at him blankly as if to say 'is that all?'

Nervously he left the room leaving me to start an awkward conversation about how hot Felix looked.


	2. Does school have to be this awkward?

**Leo's POV**

We were cruising on the way to school in Adam's new car that he 'found' in someone's parking lot. Someone really needs to explain the principles of possessions to him but then again he would probably forget about it in the next few seconds of the explanation.

As we drove up to the school's student parking lot, we noticed a car parked in our usual spot. Adam had an angry expression on his face so as usual Bree calmed down and told him to look for another spot. I noticed a little heart shaped ornament on this person's car. Then when we finally found a space and got out heading towards the school.

We passed the car again and I peered closely to see the name 'Daisy' etched in the heart with fancy writing. Adam must have seen this too because he mumbled something about having a Daisy filling for pudding.

After homeroom I caught a ride with Bree to my locker and retrieved my Geometry books. I continued down the hallway but was stopped by the beautiful scent of something nearby. It couldn't have been cafeteria food because that wouldn't have been prepared until 3rd period.

I neared closer to the smell and suddenly stopped with a halt when I found the source. She was a dark skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail leaving a few strands for a flower in her hair. I realized that it was a daisy.

Things were over between me and Janelle so I thought that I would have another shot with this fine thing. She turned around and bumped into me letting her books drop on the floor as they hit my chest. She smiled down at me nervously while I picked them up saying "I'm such a klutz."

"No need to be modest," I replied nonchalantly while staring into her dark brown eyes.

She smiled at me again. "Hi, I'm Daisy," she greeted shaking my hand. I was a bit taken back when I realized that this was the girl Adam was cursing several minutes before. She was beautiful and looked at me with such compassion. Lost in my thoughts I didn't become aware of the fact that I was still holding her hand.

"I-I'm Leo." I stuttered mentally hitting myself in the head with a scolding for being so stupid.

She let go of my hand and frowned at her timetable. "Why does the new girl always have to get the worst subjects?" she groaned.

"But you have Mr Timmons first and he is practically the funniest teacher in the school." I lied peering over her notebook of highly detailed sketches that I saw when they dropped to the ground.

"I should hope so," she sighed. Just then the bell rang and she headed for the direction towards Chemistry. We said our goodbyes at quite a long distance away before I peered around for Bree who was nowhere to be seen.

_Guess I'm gonna be late for Art again._

**Chase's POV**

I was already finished with the Periodic Table starter as usually so I just wrote up some chemical equations in my Science book.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see a tall black girl strolling in with a shy expression. Mr Timmons announced that she was the new girl and after receiving some couldn't care less expressions he looked around for a stool. The only available one was next to me. It he place where I kept my backpack and other things so I was rather peed off when I was told to move my belongings to make space for my new partner.

_Great. Another classmate to slow me down_ I thought to myself.

She nervously sat down and stared downwards waiting for the lesson to commence.

"I'm a genius so don't expect to participate during homework assignments" I snapped rudely.

She gave me a stare and began scribbling down the answers of the board at max speed. I stared in awe as her pen lifted up from the excellent calligraphy.

"You were saying?" She questioned as I sank back into my seat thoughtfully.

_This is going to be fun._

**Bree's POV**

I stared at the two of them as they cracked dorky science jokes and beamed at each other. It made me sick.

Ethan caught me staring and looked concerned as he asked if I was okay. I just blanked him and stood up for the practical that was about to take place.

'**Does anyone know how to test for protein?'** Mr Timmons asked.

Chase and the new girl's hands shot up to answer the question.

"**Yes Daisy?" **

"_Biuret solution is used to identify the presence of protein. Biuret reagent is a blue solution that, when it reacts with protein, will change colour to pink-purple._

_To a test tube, add 40 drops of liquid to be tested._

_If testing more than one liquid, label each test tube with a marker._

_Add 3 drops of Biuret reagent solution to each test tube. Shake gently to mix._

_Note any colour change. Proteins will turn solution pink or purple." Daisy smirked._

"**That sounds like something from out of a textbook. And, you said it so fluently!"** Mr Timmons remarked delightedly.

"Yes well I have photographic memory," Daisy retorted with a grin.

After some disturbing banter between the two we were told to commence with the steps that Daisy gave us.

She wrote them on the board clearly and neatly dotting her 'I's with hearts. By the time she had gotten back to her seat, Chase had already verified 15 samples of protein and written them down in his book. She rolled her eyes and continued with her own work.

When the bell rang, Chase had another one of his fits so I raced to his aid. But by the time I got there, Daisy was already nurturing him as if she knew about the glitch causing it. He thanked her and offered to walk her to her next class. She grinned and accepted.

A little green monster formed inside me and I swiped Ethan so that I could at least attempt to make Chase envy us. _Why was I doing this?_ I thought to myself. The thought passed and I zoomed past them laughing as Ethan screamed.

I was surprised to see Daisy and Chase already there at the classroom door. Then shock overwhelmed me when I saw Chase lean in to peck Daisy on the cheek. As they walked into the class hand in hand a tear fell from my eye and the bionic particles soon turned to acid.

**Daisy's POV**

Chase is kind of cute in a nerdy sort of way. I can't help but grin widely when I notice his dimples everytime he smiles at me. I sussed out that he was another bionic superhuman when he cringed at the bell. I know a special technique to stop the sensitive pain when I feel the urge. Just rub the palms of your hands together and the nerves calm down eventually letting your ears soothe.

Felix taught me that technique when I was 5. I know that he stole my DNA samples from another African American family and Donald's superhuman formula except he made me better.

I have Super Speed, Smarts, Strength, Force Fields, Lasers, Stretchiness, Advanced Hearing, Invisibility and so much more because Felix perfected my formula. I even know how to control my abilities but the only thing is that I am really sensitive and overdramatic so I smile a lot and get angry or cocky easily. Hopefully I can get Chase to help me out while I complete my assigned mission.

I glance at his soft peachy skin and inhale his scent from an expensive shampoo. He can sense my staring so he turns to me and chuckles to himself noting how I am very observant.

Later on in the lesson Chase frowns at the A- on his evaluation sheet. He curses and states how he hates home Ec. I run my hand through his hair and whisper into his ear that I could help him after school. He grasps that this is a seductive comment and blushes. Then he pulls out his new phone gadget and calls Davenport to ask if I can come over. I hear a weary SURE! and Chase hands his phone to the teacher who confiscates it.

OUCH! I feel a solid hard spitball to my neck and turn to see a brunette laughing with her boyfriend. Chase sees this as well and yells "NOT COOL BREE!"

Bree stands up and states "What are you gonna do about it?"

The teacher is aware of this starting dispute and warns the siblings to sit down. They lunge at each other ripping out hair, pulling clothing and exclaiming insults to one another.

I can't bear to see anymore so I get up and forcefully pull them apart accidentally throwing Bree across the room. Blood gushes from her head as she wipes away fresh tears.

I ask Chase if he is alright and then I tend to Bree. She looks at me like I'm a monster and insists that she doesn't need help. I retreat and the bell rings.

After quickly soothing my blood flow I lean over Chase and hold his hands rubbing them together viciously. He stands up and we get packed up to leave. We are stopped by a scowling Ms. Olson who gives the 4 of us lunch time detentions. Chase and I grab the slips and race out before she says anything else.

I feel inclined to make a move so I take a deep breath and pull Chase into a corner. I look into his lush green eyes and forcefully pull him in for a kiss. Unfortunately this force is too much and Chase looks down at me with flaring nostrils and an arrogant expression.

"So you think you can make the first move on Spike?" Chase blurts out. I realize that his split personality glitch must be activated so I play along.

"Only if you want me to." I am surprised at my sudden response as I feel power overcoming me. Oh, no. Katrina's back.

Suddenly Spike pulls me in for a passionate kiss and I respond. The kiss gets vigorous as he nears me and our hips become aligned. I feel my innocence touching his crotch as he feels up my shirt. I let him continue until I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around to see Bree ready with a fist coming towards my face.

**Bree's POV**

She already got me a detention and now she has left me with a bleeding hand. I look at the situation noticing a concerned Chase and Daisy wiping her jaw.

"Don't mess with Katrina!" She yells as she pounces on me.

* * *

Second Chapter Complete! I'm kind of tired so I'll continue with this tommorow.

I want you guys to guess who Daisy is...


	3. I'm losing him!

**I have a hunger for Billy Unger…**

**Chase, chase me into the sunset**

**Is anyone ungery? Well I am gonna have Mr. Unger for lunch.**

* * *

**Chase POV**

COMMANDO APP: DEACTIVATING

**DISENGAGE**

I was shocked when I regained my bodily abilities and found the girls attacking each other.

Katrina… I mean Daisy has a fierce side. She left three blood red scars on Bree's neck so whenever Bree turned her head at a certain angle, she recoiled in pain.

I had to admit that I felt kind of bad for her but she left a sexy scuffmark on Daisy's neck covering the hickey that I probably gave her earlier. I don't remember the kiss but by the way she looks at me now, I know that it was worth it.

While Daisy was looking me up as she strolled proudly into class, I held Bree's head up straight taking her directly to the infirmary.

She scowled at me through the tears in her eyes but I gave her my charming smile.

She giggled and said that I looked a demented cow. I pretended like that offended me saying

"Ouch that really hurt." We chuckled to ourselves as we turned a corner face to face with the principal.

"Well, well, well. Did someone cause some pain to his fellow peers again?" Principle Perry questioned curiously.

I couldn't rat Daisy out because she was new and, well I suppose she was my girlfriend. Hmm… Girlfriend. I felt so weird to hear it.

GIR-

"Excuse me Mr. Davenport, what are you talking about?

Oh great. I had just uttered my new experimental words out to the Headmistress.

"I believe he was saying something about is girlfriend." Bree strained her neck to face me with a disapproving look.

"You're saying that your girlfriend did this?" Perry asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I did it." I sighed overwhelmed that he could lie without hesitation.

Bree looked down with her eyes and let go of my grasp. She held her head into place and strutted down the hallway.

I was going to follow Bree but a meaty hand grasped my hand. When she let go, a cold detention slip was in my hands.

_Great. Second time today._

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I wiped a tear from my eye as I heard Chase running towards me. I couldn't look him in the eye as he continued to erect my head. After a few more hallways, stairs and silent turns, we eventually made it to the infirmary.

Chase evaluated my scan thoroughly and after realizing my states of dizziness, loss of balance and slight nausea, he announced that I had a mild concussion.

The bewildered nurse pondered how she should assess the problem.

Before Chase could suggest a few treatments, a familiar voice peeped from the door.

"_**The most important treatment for a concussion is rest. The adolescent should not exercise, go to school or do any activities that may make her worse, like riding a bike, play wrestling with brothers/sisters/friends, video games, or working on the computer. If she goes back to activities before she is completely better, he/she is more likely to get worse, and to have symptoms longer.' 'I read that from a pamphlet." **__Daisy smiled._

"Hey babe!" Chase greeted as he pulled Daisy to his side. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I got sent out because I was defending you during a debate with HER stupid boyfriend." She replied pointing a finger at me.

I scowled at her and she smirked back.

She almost led him out but not before he could ask if I was okay.

I was about to respond when Daisy pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The nurse smiled and stated it was like something out of a romance film.

More like a horror movie.

I watched as the couple continued with their smooching and felt something ascending in my throat.

BLEURGH! I told you that they made me sick.

* * *

**After School Detention**

**Ethan's POV**

I can't stop thinking about Bree. Ever since I heard about her collision with Daisy and her trip to the infirmary, all that I cared about was her wellbeing.

BUUUUUZZZZZ!

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was like a bunch of fishes having a party in my pocket. LOL!

I excused myself out of the room to listen to a voice message from Bree.

"I think I'm losing him," I heard from the receiver with muffled static. She sounded kind of sleepy. I listened on surprised with what I heard next.

"Chase… come back to me please! I'll dump Ethan for you if you jus… ZZZZZ."

Oh wow. So she'd rather hook up with her brother than hang out with me? That is just sick.

I hid my phone in my pocket when I saw someone coming around the corner. There they were hand in hand. He had that Daisy chick with him.

She strolled up to me amorously stroking my hair.

"So… how's Bree doing?" she whispers into my ear.

I turn to face Chase who looks surprisingly amused. What a p-

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter… What do you guys think Bree should do to get back her man?**


	4. Too much awkwardness

**Ethan's POV **

I nervously backed into the wall as Daisy persisted with her... aspirations.

Why was Chase just staring at us and not taking any action? I was pretty sure that his bipolar personality would kick into action as soon as he saw her laying one hand on me. Up till now, Chase and Daisy had been inseparable talking about biology and trigonometry or whatever and now she was close to breathing down my neck.

Maybe he didn't really like Daisy. Maybe he was still in love with...

Eww! I couldn't believe the thought of it. Well maybe...

Nah. You just can't be interested in your siblings. It's against the rules.

I flinched as she neared closer and stared at me straight in the eyes. Slowly she opened her mouth revealing her pure white teeth...

"HAH!" she exclaimed in my face exposing her minty breath straight into my nostrils thus causing my eyes to sting. She and Chase burst out laughing and she ran over to caress the clear dimples on his face.

"Well if you excuse me," Chase exclaimed trying to regain his breath as he strolled into detention. "I have 2 hours of detention to fill." he exhaled as he sat down.

I'm sure I heard a "SHHH!" as he finished talking.

* * *

Daisy pulled me to the side and I feared that maybe she would attack me again and I flinched.

"So..." she started the sentence keeping her distance. "I heard a little conversation coming out of your receiver from Bree." she continued.

I didn't really want to give her anymore information about Bree because of all the pain Daisy had caused her but then again, the conversation that she started earlier did make me quite angry.

"How did you hear my voice call?" I questioned suddenly realizing that she had probably been stalking me.

"The school has a special voice call operative system which records all calls within the building. I just happened to be walking past it when I heard your conversation with Bree." She uttered without hesitation.

"Yeah right," I retorted. "So, um... what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me about Bree's relationship with Chase," she replied with a thoughtful look.

I stared at her curiously. She'd only been here for one day and already knew about their chemistry. So **now** was the time that a 'relationship' between the two had been truly verified.

*Shudder*

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Feeling slightly disorientated, I woke up. It took me a moment to remember that I was in a hospital. I could hear the gentle beeping of a heart rate monitor beside me.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

It went at a calm and steady pace which was very continuous and never ceased to stop.

I tried to remember how I got in this situation and why I was in a cold and cramped room. I examined the sterile walls and glanced over at the linoleum floor which had a basic/plain pattern.

No matter how much I tried I just couldn't remember how I got admitted.

I attempted to sit up but as soon as I did I felt my head throb and my heart's pulse speed up. I didn't want the machine to explode.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

As I lay back down a nervous looking doctor ran in. He didn't even look like a doctor. Chase once told me about different periods of doctoral training:

The Interns

The Residents

The Fellows

and possible the CME.

This sweaty guy in his early 20s MUST have been an intern or else he shouldn't have been there. "My name is Peter (but you can call me Pete) and I will be assessing you today." he announced as he jittered frantically.

"Dr. Roughman!" a stern voice called from the corridor. "What have I told you about talking to patients without my consent?" a tall, handsome man ambled in with a serious expression on his face. I read his tag in it said** 'Dr. Martin Greenman, Attending Physician, Neurosurgery.' **

* * *

He smiled at me slightly then he frowned at Dr. Roughman. "Roughman PRESENT!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah sorry Sir... I mean Doctor." "Bree Davenport presents with a concussion, showing symptoms of …" he went on nervously.

I craned my neck to look out the window and saw something that puzzled me. The Space Needle was standing right outside my window. It's funny because they only have that landmark in Seattle... Wait. Seattle?

"Okay Miss Davenport do you know where you are?" Dr. Greenman questioned turning to me.

"AT A SEATTLE HOSPITAL!" I burst out hysterically.

"Yes, Seattle Grace the best medical program in the country." he stated proudly.

He looked at some brain scans labeled MRI and grinned at me. "It seems that your situation isn't that bad."

I picked up my chart before the two doctors could grab it and read my scenario.

**'When the nurse wasn't looking, Daisy had raced out into the corridor but stopped halfway through because as she stated her head was pounding like crazy. Her whole world turned to black and she landed on the hard ground face forward.'**

_So that's why my head was pounding like crazy _I thought.

"Your treatment will take a few months but for the meantime, your head scans don't show anything serious so I will have you taken back to one of your local hospitals."

" So can I pull out this thing now?" I pointed to the Intravenous Wire.

"I'm sorry but that IV is going to have to stay in there for a little while longer." he informed me with a chuckle. "It administers your medication."

"Have any of my family members been notified?" I questioned the Neurosurgeon looking at the empty visitors seats.

"They have been called and are on their way over. One of them was specifically asking about you. Do you know a Chase?" Dr. Greenman asked.

" Yeah, I do," I said with a frown.

"Well he asked me to fax over your scans to him then he correctly diagnosed you and told me of the treatment that I should give you. He's quite a gem. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No... he's my brother."

* * *

**So Bree's finally seeing the light. Is Chase the prefect guy for her or is she going to have to move on?**

**Another sucky chapter from me.**


	5. Never Ending Tubes Part 1

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I was just so set on watching 'Chip Switch' before I continued with my fanfic. The inspiration was kinda sucked out of me. **

**My hunger for Billy Unger is becoming a little more minimally invasive if that makes sense so I guess Chase and Daisy are going to be a little less intimate. Or are they? LOL. **

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**Daisy is going to be slightly more sinister in this chapter. Watch out Bree!**

* * *

**Chase's POV **

She was still beautiful. Her silky long hair still flowed past her shoulders and during those minor moments when she was conscious and was able to smile slightly at me, it still made my heart go thump, thump, thump.

The only different features that she retained were a pale face drained from blood loss and a diminution in her weight.

I held her cold blue hand trying to locate her pulse. My heart stopped for a second when I couldn't feel anything but I let out a sigh of ease when I was affected by a small unstable lub-dub, lub dub.

"Is she feeling any better?" a warm voice breathed from the doorway. She was holding a Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino and Caramel Frap which was a surprising sight.

How could an excellent, top of the range, local hospital be serving such unhealthy drinks for visitors? Did you know that one tall Mocha Frappuccino contains 274 calories? Atrocious!

"Her face is brightening up and she's coming around more often now." I replied not taking my eyes away from my bionic associate.

"Oh." She muttered under her breath sitting near the window.

I watched Bree's chest heave up and down for countless minutes glaring at one certain mellony area until I lost interest when I saw Daisy glancing at me with a disapproving frown.

Subsequently I glanced around at the Get Well Soon cards that were scattered around various surfaces of the room. Adam and Leo came by earlier to check up on Bree leaving her a multitude of cards from her friends at school. I chuckled to myself as I saw Leo's Comic like card and then laughed even harder as I scanned through Adam's youthfully written card where he spelt over half of the words wrong and concluded with a poorly drawn image of him and Bree fighting some bad guys during a mission.

'_**Der Bea, **_

_**Gut wel son plz. Beacuz itz no vun witout u hear. Chase is allways with Dazy and Leo duzn't wont 2 ressle wit me. **_

_**Lub, **_

_**Adum.'**_

* * *

Come to think of it, I have been spending a lot of time with Daisy. We hang out together most of the time and now more than often with Bree out of the way and we even consider ourselves a couple but we've not been out on a date yet. She keeps hinting about it but I never oblige.

I always imagined my first date to be with Bree. She'd race around getting the candles and the incense burning while I'd lay the table. Then we'd listen to some Indie or Classical music as we'd discuss Einstein's Theory of Relativity over dinner while devouring a perfectly healthy meal.

I glared at Daisy who was twiddling with her thumbs and not even paying attention to the beautiful sickly Bree. Her coffee was gradually getting cold as was mine. Why was she so neglectful to my sister? Don't get me wrong. I love her company but she makes it seem like she doesn't give a neuron about Bree.

Well I'm sure that it's all in my head. I bet she loves Bree.

* * *

**Daisy's POV **

I HATE Bree! Okay I guess hate is a strong word but she really gets on my last nerves. And now that she's in and out of a coma, she's getting even more attention from Chase!

GAH! This hold up is really delaying my mission schedule...

Ooh, I know! I'll research some medical insights and give Bree medication to speed things up. Then Chase can stop hovering over her like a brother hen (see what I did there?) and we can go to the Davenports' for a date!

Soon I WILL find what I'm looking for.

HEHE! IV wires look like wiggly worms.

Sip.

* * *

**Dr. Greenman's POV **

I was analyzing charts in the observation room when an attractive adolescent girl flounced in with (as the hip kids say these days) swagger. At first I was pretty startled that she had even made way to this part of the hospital and was about to threaten to call security to escort her out but she stood her ground and confidently stated something very intriguing which caught my attention.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER **

* * *

**Bree's POV**

It was really dark. I had to keep my eyes shut of the pain would just come back. I knew that if you showed someone signs of recovery that it was a good thing for the doctor but if they kept on administering that new medication into my flesh, I would have been a goner for sure (in my opinion.)

And what if… no that couldn't happen. Could it? Could the constant injections slow my metabolism and defeat the chip? I couldn't risk losing my super speed. Whenever the nurses left the room, I would take little jogs around the room to increase my exercise rate then jump back into bed as if I was still in a coma.

All of the attention I was getting was great! Davenport would come every other day and blab about some latest invention with complicated scientific words which I couldn't understand at all. But the peculiar thing was that Daisy became very intrigued when she listened and she'd ask in-depth questions about the molecular structure and other rubbish. I wondered what she was up to…

Today I woke up to the stench of morning breath exhaling near my nose. I cringed and opened my blood-shot eyes to see Adam smiling at me like a clown.

"Yay Bree! You're awake!" he yelled enthusiastically. Then he sat down on a chair adjacent to the bed and told me about his latest mission with Chase and Daisy.

Wait, what? A mission with Daisy? How was that even possible?

"But she doesn't have bionic abilities!" I retorted sitting up in pain and crossing my tubed arms.

"Uh yeah she does," Adam replied with an Uh-huh attitude. "She told us the other day after Chase showed her to the lab and revealed HIS bionic abilities to her. But Davenport seems cuspuious."

"Suspicious?"

"Oh Hoh Hum!" Adam snapped, pretty annoyed with my correcting him.

After half an hour of more pointless ranting about his favourite TV shows and my persistence to ask about the mission, he finally left.

I waited until Adam was out of the doorway and at least in the hallway before I called Chase. Besides his constant visits to the hospital, we hadn't really socialized as much as we used to. I was aware that Daisy was probably replacing me as the girl of the Davenports. She may even eventually become Mrs. Chase Davenport but I don't care. That much...

As the phone was continuously ringing with it's doo doo... doo doo... Dr. Greenman suddenly barged in.

"Miss Davenport, you're awake!" he proclaimed joyfully. "I knew that you were stable but when Adam told me about your recovery several seconds ago, I had to see it to believe it. It's a MEDICAL MIRACLE!"

_Not really._ I thought to myself.

He jumped up with a fist pump and raced towards my charts. With several seconds of awkward silence and a troll face smile, he burst open the file. But when it seemed like he was going to scream 'EUREKA! I've found it!' his face suddenly dropped.

Slowly he ambled out of the room clutching it at chest level as he found another doctor in the hallway.

"Yes. It's a malignant tumour." the other doctor murmured loudly.

Eventually, Mr. Greenman walked in with furrowed eyebrows and a large frown.

"You have..."

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger. Sorry for the slow update. Don't forget about the crucial thing in the ending of this chapter. Bree called someone...**

**BTW - Tommorow is my Birthday!**


	6. Never Ending Tubes Part 2

**Yay! My Birthday is here FINALLY! Time to upload a new FanFic**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

It sounded so weird to hear on the other line but it was true. Bree had cancer. A malignant tumour had grown from one of her bones and she had soft tissue sarcoma. My older sister had cancer…

I needed to get to the hospital right at that moment. I hung up the phone and ran outside watching Adam park the car awkwardly in the driveway. As he was slowly reversing, I jumped into the back of the convertible and ordered him to drive to the hospital right then.

He gave me a confused look then shrugged and said "Only if I get my morning frap." with a humph. I was pretty confused because it was like 3 o'clock in the afternoon but anything to get me to Bree faster.

"Yeah, yeah fine whatever but get it after we go to the hospital." I retorted with 'speed up' hand motions.

Adam sped down the road and after a good 5 minutes, we were on the freeway. I was fidgety and jumping around hysterically as he continued to race around. Rhabdomyosarcoma was hardly ever diagnosed in patients and in most scenarios; the patient would have to have their leg/s amputated.

Bree needs her agility and speed or she'll feel worthless. Ever since the chip switch, we have come closer to our bionics fearing if we'd ever lose them again.

I didn't trust that hospital anymore. They either did unnecessary scans or diagnosed patients wrong. Hey! Maybe she didn't have a malignant tumour! Maybe it was only benign or not a tumour at all. It could have been an inflammation of the skin possibly… or maybe they did diagnose her right.

We pulled up in the hospital parking lot and I hurdled past various cars until I reached the reception desk. The nurse behind the counter was a middle aged brunette with her hair tied up in a bun. She had a stern expression but I knew that I could crack through her personality and make her smile. I just needed to say something smooth…

"Do you know where a Bree Davenport is staying?" _Real smooth Chase._

"Yes but why should I tell you?" she answered with a sly smirk.

"I'm her brother Chase. Chase Davenport."  
Her face lit up.

"So you're the famous Chase who has been visiting Bree in and out with his girlfriend. Wait you're her brother?"

"Biologically no." I stated revealing a lot of information.

"Oh good. She has had a lot to say about you." she smirked again.

I was wondering what things that Bree said about me but I was busy hacking the computer with my super senses.

* * *

**Bree Davenport aged 16.**

**Current residence – Patient Room 403 **

**Floor 4 – Oncology Floor**

**Doctors – Dr. Greenman M.D Neurological-consult. **

** Dr. Reynolds M.D Oncology Doctor.**

** Dr. Hilary M.D Paediatric Surgeon**

** Dr. Boldman Physiotherapist**

The nurse was starting to blab about Bree's insights on me and as much as I wanted to hear them, I sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th Floor.

Last time one of our family members was in an elevator, they were trapped with Miss Perry.

*shudder*

When the elevator stopped, I scanned down the hallway for Bree's Room. I finally found room 403 and listened out for the voice of my beautiful Bree. She was sobbing and muttering something about surgery and chemo. Then she shrieked when she mentioned something about her hair falling off.

I heard a reassuring voice and detected that it wasn't a doctor's tone.

"It's going to be just fine. I'll love you even if your eye balls feel out." He reassured.

"Oh shut up Ethan!" she joked punching him in the chest.

Ethan? The first person she called was Ethan! What the heck man! I'm supposed to be her boyfr- but I have a girlfriend. I am so getting mixed messages.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I pulled her soft pale face towards my chest and stroked her hair. It didn't surprise me when I received several strands of her hair through my fingers. I always found cancerous patients pretty sexy…

Just as she was snuggling into my upper body and about to settle down, someone banged open the door.

There he was with a face even paler than Bree's with sweat dripping down his forehead. Chase was one of the smartest guys I knew but would it have killed him to be a gentleman and knocked while I and Bree were in an awkward position right parallel to him.

"Hi Chase…" Bree whispered hoarsely growing a slight smile. She attempted to stand up but I just helped her to her feet and led her towards her whatever. I didn't know if he and Daisy had broken up after Bree's admittance into the hospital so she may have hooked up with him after all.

He slowly approached her like a past out zombie and suddenly grasped her in his arms. There was a lot of heavy breathing and they eventually made their way to the patient sofa still clasping each other's hands.

"You look great!" he lied with a comforting smile.

"Well I look better than you," she laughed "so, how did you find me on this floor anyway?" she asked curiously. "I guess you found out about the…"

She couldn't find the words to say it.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

**Earlier that day**

"You have cancer Miss Davenport." Dr. Greenman sighed. Chase gasped at the end of the other line on the phone then hung up quickly.

"Wha-what?" Bree stuttered.

"A malignant tumour was found on your CT scans and your biopsy. I had to check just to be sure while you were in your 'coma' and the scans proved to be correct."

She tried to catch her breath taking it all in.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked with a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"We will treat you with very aggressive chemotherapy and maybe you can have surgery later on in the process but since we caught it so early, there is a mild chance that you will survive. Is there anyone that you want us to call?"

"Where did you find it?" she blurted out.

"Huh? Oh, we found the tumour in your legs in between the bone structure and muscles. This rare condition is called Rhabdomyosarcoma or Soft Tissue Sarcoma."

"It's in my legs! You'll have to amputate MY LEGS! No. I just can't let you do that. My legs are… my everything. When I run I just feel like I'm flying. How could a simple concussion turn into a leg tumour?"

"As I said, Rhabdomyosarcoma is rare in patients but your head injury wasn't as bad as we expected it to be. Your Head CTs were fine but the obstetrician saw your leg scans in the observation room and your little friend helped me to diagnose you." He said trying to catch his brath

"What little friend?" she asked with a frown. "Oh! Chase!" she answered herself with a smile.

"Chase is a girl's name?" the doctor questioned sceptically.

"It was a girl? Well Tasha couldn't have done it. She can hardly identify the Coco Pops monkey on the Cereal. Who else?"

"I think her name was Maizy?"

"DAISY HELPED YOU DIAGNOSE ME?" Bree screamed while holding back a migraine.

"Bree calm down, your heart rate is going up! Think about something else. WHO DO YOU WANT TO CALL?"

The heart rate monitor was going crazy.

"I can't call any of my family members because they will just bring HER! I think I'll call Ethan…"

Her heart rate started to calm down.

"Yeah Ethan. He hates Daisy as much as I do. Call him for me please."

* * *

**Short chapter… But I couldn't keep you waiting any longer **


	7. Never Ending Tubes Part 3

**I need to stop rambling on and get to the point in my stories! Hope you're not getting bored. Just one more Never Ending Tubes to go after this one! And I need to pick whether I'm gonna stay with past or present tense!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

My sister has cancer? I should have taken advantage of her earlier. Now I won't have a ride for my afternoon classes. Mr. Davenport got a call from the hospital a few hours ago so we're on the way now.

Hmmm… I wonder if we should take Daisy. She's kind, caring and beautiful! The three qualities that Bree needs the most.

Okay, we should definitely invite Daisy right now.

"MR DAVENPORT, WE NEED TO GET CUTESY… I MEAN DAISY!"

He gives me the OK and I race to Daisy's house. After panting and heaving, I catch my breath and lean on her gate. As if on cue, Daisy opens the front door and runs to my side.

"Leo, we need to go now!" she screams while steadily jogging.

"No. You need to come with me." I grab her and pull her arm along towards the direction of my house but she doesn't budge.

"LISTEN! BREE is in the HOSPITAL!" she shrieks at the top of her throat as she pulls me on top of her back with immense force.

_Hey. Bree used to do that didn't sh-_

After miles of dirt in my mouth, flies in my nose and awkward bouncing on Daisy's back, the high speed ride is over.

_Great. I forgot about her super abilities._

She eyes the hospital up and down then suddenly disappears. Within seconds she is back tugging my arm but I can't see her. I feel her grasp from her warm but firm hands and am so confused that she's not in my view.

Soon as the wind advances rushing through our hairs and whacking us as we venture through different floor levels unseen by passers-by, we approach a door labeled Room 403 and vigilantly, we enter.

Bree grins weakly at me and pats the seat next to her. Her left hand is pale and her other hand is being securely grasped by an even sweatier Chase.

"Okay Leo, you stay here! Daisy bellows before she _Whoosh_es out of the room leaving me, Chase, Ethan and Bree with inquisitive gazes.

* * *

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

"So what do you think Mr. Davenport?" he gazed at me skeptically.

"Uh… well I think that our best bet is to go with the surgery. With her modifica- I mean complicated DNA patterns; chemo and radiation will probably mess with her circui- I mean biological structure." I smiled awkwardly.

"Hmm… I think we need to talk about Bree's scans Mr. Davenport. "I have several questions for you."

Some sweat dripped down my forehead from anxiety so I smiled once again gawkily.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Alright Miss Davenport. You're all prepped and ready for surgery!" the brunette nurse smiled at me before turning to Chase.

"Would you like to accompany her to the operating room?"

It had been several months before my diagnosis. Apparently, Daisy was correct about my cancer. She'd secretly be an adjunct to Dr. Greenman when he'd administer medication. I was pretty sure that it was against the rules but I told the nurses anyway. However, they thought that I was delusional and stated that it was against protocol and gave me more stabilizing drugs even though there was nothing wrong with me.

I felt woozy for a week.

Astoundingly, the tumour had shrunk enough for my removal operation. I wonder what she could have done.

And she did it to… help me?

Today it seemed like everyone was busy except for Chase. Leo, Adam, Daisy and Ethan were all at school, Davenport was having a meeting with some other doctors in the conference room and Tasha finally received a long desired fashion news report in California. How can you report on fashion news anyway?

Oh well. Chase didn't want to miss my surgery and the doctors are going to give him the chance to view it in the gallery. I didn't want him to accompany me but the nurses insisted because he was the only one who was present at the time.

He held my hand and squeezed it while I was being wheeled out of my room. I reluctantly smiled back at him when he gave me one of his cheesy grins.

People were giving me sympathetic smiles as I we veered around the corner leaving the oncology unit. They probably sussed out that I was a cancer patient because all of my hair has fallen out leaving little stubbles so I wear a bandana.

Ethan says it's really cute but he recoils whenever he leaves the room. Leo sniggers a bit and Adam says that I look like a new born baby. But when Daisy is standing in the doorway and eying us enviously, Chase always tells me that I have never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

We finally reached Operating Room 2 and Chase gave me a farewell. He told me that he was going to be watching me the whole time and that he'd scrub in himself if they made a mistake.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we were separated.

FINALLY!

The operating room was dark but it had brightly lit lamps which covered the whole room. It had windows but those curtains were shut. It kind of looked like a scene from a horror movie like… Saw.

Dr. Greenman explained all of the precautions and procedures that he was about to undertake with me. I laid down with fear running through my veins. I wanted Davenport. Or at least Tasha. I felt so alone…

I looked up to the gallery and saw a smiling Chase. He had a reassuring look as if to say everything's gonna be alright. A smiled back at him one last chance before a mask of some sort was but on my face.

Good thoughts Bree. Just think of good thoughts!

I breathed in feeling more whoozy almost drifting away.

Good thoughts.

All I could think of was Chase.

* * *

**Okay I'm relieved that I could finish this chapter. I'm trying to think of ideas for the next one. What do you think?**


	8. UPDATE Bear with me

Update time!

OK guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while and you probably hate me but I have an excuse.

The screen for my laptop broke and I need to buy a new one and the drafts for the new chapters are on there ans I want them to be really good so,

Bear with me. Please.


End file.
